


P-I-N-I-N-G

by TheWeremoose



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Avengers (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Comic, Funko Bobbleheads, Funko Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Bobbleheads were harmed for this comic, ish, photo story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeremoose/pseuds/TheWeremoose
Summary: *sings*Hawkeye and Coulson sitting on a Couch~ P-I-N-I-N-G ~





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twangcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twangcat/gifts).



> This is a Valentine for Twangcat, who is an awesome person :)  
> I was very happy to have her as my giftee, because she has encouraged my Funko Fluff SO VERY MUCH in the past <333  
> -  
> 

The day the Pining FINALLY ended started with Clint and Lucky training together...

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously; This is a Valentine, and I'm so incredibly, horribly LATE! And still everyone has shown me so much patience and encouragement, and advice when I needed it. If it weren't for my Twitter-chat, I'd have never dared posting on AO3, never mind taking part in an exchange! I really wish I could have gotten this done on time. Procrastination is a bitch (I don't even enjoy the time I "get" by pushing things away!). I got up at 3am several times in hopes of getting something done before work - but apparently, you can even get writer's block when you're only doing a few photos with little text and all.  
> -  
> Thanks for all the love and support of my Twitter-chat group, and thanks to @chaosisorderly for helping me out with the pic of Nat, Nick and Melinda <3


End file.
